Regarding current design of terminals such as a mobile phone and an IPAD, in addition to having a specific requirement on product quality of the terminals, some users pay increasing attention to color design of the terminals. Therefore, in addition to improving product quality of the terminals, terminal manufacturers increasingly focus on color design of the terminals. A white mobile phone is used as an example. Appearances of a display screen, a front-facing camera, and a light sensing device are black, and other display areas are white. An appearance of the body of the entire mobile phone is also black and white when the mobile phone is standby or powered off. However, appearance design of the current terminals still cannot meet terminal appearance requirements of some users.